<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaukokaipuu by lirallya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162943">Kaukokaipuu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya'>lirallya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaces: A Poetry Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p><i>Kaukokaipuu</i> is a Finnish word that can be translated in English to mean a feeling of longing or homesickness for a place you’ve never been.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spaces: A Poetry Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaukokaipuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Kaukokaipuu</span>
</p>
<p>I don’t miss you <br/>with the marrow-deep longing <br/>of love tasted and lost.</p>
<p>It’s not the gnawing ache <br/>of hunger; it’s the hypnic jerk<br/>at the edge of sleep.</p>
<p>Months pass, untroubled <br/>by thoughts of you; until—unwitting—<br/>I unearth bygone memories.</p>
<p>In those moments I create castles <br/>from piles of stones; form a foundation <br/>and spin the rest out of thin air.</p>
<p>That night at the movies <br/>when your hand found its way into mine.<br/>If I kissed you then, would it be me <br/>holding your hand now?</p>
<p>The letters you sent I let pile up,<br/>unreturned, gathering dust.<br/>If I replied, would it be me<br/>you wrote vows for?</p>
<p>Those twilight conversations;<br/>we waltzed around the truth like practiced dancers.<br/>If I had courage to face my heart, would it be me <br/>you whisper to in the dark?</p>
<p>Castles crumble and stones scatter<br/>among the wreckage, <br/>buried so deep I forget—for a while—<br/>to miss you, <br/>what might have been, <br/>and what never was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Kaukokaipuu</i> is a Finnish word that can be translated in English to mean a feeling of longing or homesickness for a place you’ve never been.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>